Juliette's Confession
by BregoBeauty
Summary: Pathology 2007 - In the final moments of her life, Dr. Juliette Bath confronts the truth about her relationship with fellow pathologists Ted Grey and Jake Gallo. One-shot, POV piece. Rated M for violence and language.


**Juliette's Confession**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to _Pathology_.

**Summary: **Pathology 2007 - In the final moments of her life, Dr. Juliette Bath confronts the truth about her relationship with fellow pathologists Ted Grey and Jake Gallo. One-shot. Rated M for violence and language.

Dr. Juliette Bath let herself into her quiet apartment. Her keys clattered onto an end table with her tiny purse as she shrugged out of her jacket. She kicked off her heels in the hallway.

_Ted, you fucking asshole. What's little miss lawyer got that I don't?_

The formal dinner had been a waste of her time. She had only gone because the other members of the game insisted. She also was a bit curious about Ted's girlfriend. Her curiosity and hatred hadn't gone unnoticed by Jake.

The red silk dress slipped down her skin as she undid the tie around her neck. She left it in a pool on the hardwood floor. She'd burn it later.

Men. What a waste of time and space.

Jake Gallo had no right to be jealous. They were nothing serious. Not boyfriend and girlfriend. Never. Just friends who occasionally fucked. But he'd been pissed at the dinner when she looked at Ted. Ted was a sore spot with Jake. He didn't trust Ted at all—didn't like him.

It was mutual. She sensed the resentment and lack of respect from both men. Ted didn't like the game. Jake liked it too much. Jake didn't like how Ted was a golden boy and well-liked. Ted hated being tricked into the game—he'd told her that much once.

In her bedroom, Juliette slipped on a loose t-shirt. It still smelled of him—a mixture of cologne, sweat, and death. Not that Teddy boy knew she'd pilfered a shirt from his locker at the morgue. This was her secret.

Well, one of them.

Jake didn't know shit about her. Ted knew her best. What she told him about the fat bastard in the skuzzy house was very close to the truth. He did rape her as a child. He was one of three "daddies" she had.

The man they killed was her mother's second husband. Her first step-father.

Number three was her current father. He was an obscenely wealthy man who adopted her and gave her his last name. This was the man Jake knew as her father. Everyone knew him as her father. He was her mother's favorite—he kept her well-dressed, dripping in jewels, and paid for all the little nips and tucks her mother demanded.

None of that mattered. Material things didn't catch her eye like her mother. She wanted more substance from a relationship. More than sex. More than money. She had that from Dr. Grey. Ted helped her kill daddy—the disgusting piece of shit who raised her from ages seven to fifteen—the only man she remembered as a dad. Her real dad had nothing to do with her as a child. He died when she was four.

Fuck Ted. Fuck Jake. They both screwed her over. Jake just wanted to fuck her on his terms. Ted toyed with her. He had a serious girlfriend back home. The worst part was that she actually felt something for him.

Of course that was before his stupid fiancée showed up. Before Ted tossed her aside in favor of the rich, classy Gwendolyn Williamson. She was the reason he'd been accepted as a resident. Juliette had asked around. Gwen's daddy got Ted into the program.

Damnit, she'd been about to give him a fucking blow job when he pushed her away tonight. Saint fucking Ted couldn't be seen with her now that Gwen darling was around. Like that frigid bitch would do half the things she did for Ted.

Juliette tossed aside a vase and watched it shatter. Men. Useless, deceitful pricks.

When she did Jake, she played his twisted games and always used protection. He was a fanatic about it. He wanted sex, not strings. He also enjoyed pain, but God forbid she even hit him without wearing a glove. Jake liked to play rough, even to the point that she played dead or worried he might actually kill her.

With Ted, she forgot about caution. Spontaneous sex was part of their relationship. There were no games to play. It was whatever they wanted. Like horny rabbits, they just fucked wherever—including in the morgue. Because of that, Juliette found herself pregnant.

It was still early enough to have a simple abortion. No one had to know. It'd be quick and easy.

Except she wanted to tell Ted. She wanted him to help her decide. He could be a good father. He had a heart. Hers had stopped beating long ago, thanks to daddy. She had a hard time with feelings.

Before turning out the lights, Juliette grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Ted's number. After a few rings it went to voicemail.

At the beep, she said, "We need to talk. It's important. Call me."

She set the phone on her night table and flicked off the lights. In the dark, she crawled under the covers, her mind still racing.

A minute later, a heavy body covered hers. Through the comforter she could feel his erection. "Why the fuck are you calling Teddy? You're not warning him, are you?" Jake hissed.

_Great, just what I need…_

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone."

"I fucking own you," Jake snarled. "How long have you been fucking Teddy? You like sucking his dick you little whore?"

Juliette slapped him. Hard. It cracked against his cheekbone like a gunshot.

"Fucking cunt!"

He decked her.

She faltered for a moment as he fumbled with the covers and her clothes. Jake turned her over.

Juliette heard the rasp of his zipper before he forced himself into her. She cried out in shock.

"You like to get fucked by Harvard boy, don't you? Let me remind you how a real man does it."

"Fuck you, Jake!" she snapped.

He thrust into her with a laugh. "I'm fucking you already...or are you fucking me?"

Juliette tried to pull free from him. He dug his nails into her skin, gripping her tight as he raped her, hissing nasty insults in her ears. She tried to block it out. Jake always liked to mix violence with pleasure.

"I thought I'd miss you but I don't think I will."

A needle pricked her skin. "What—?"

"It's Teddy's last puzzle," Jake said. He rolled her over. "I think it's my best work."

"The game?" she gasped.

"What else?"

"You lose," she laughed. "Ted's better than you ever were...at everything."

Jake glared at her, his hand curled in her hair. "Let me tell you a secret. Tomorrow night, it's Ted's turn to die."

"He plans to get you first. Watch your back..."

Juliette's breathing slowed. The drug was beginning to take effect.

"See you in hell," Jake said with a laugh.

She closed her eyes, forcing herself to picture someone else. Ted. So much for worrying about parenthood. She'd be dead before anyone else would get to know. Before Ted bothered to call her back.

But it was okay. She'd be at peace. Ironic, considering all the people she'd helped with during the game. All the ones she killed. All the bodies she opened up. All the death.

_Good-bye, Teddy… good luck…_

**Author's Notes:**

I always wondered how Juliette died. I'm assuming it was similar to the method Jake used to kill Gwen. I played on Jake's anger, but he couldn't do much damage to her since her face and chest are seen in the morgue. This is a different style of peace for me, so please review! Anonymous reviews are accepted!


End file.
